Microscope systems including a camera and adaptors for attaching such devices to a microscope are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 926,970 to Watkins discloses a photographic apparatus for use in connection with a microscope. Telescoping tubes are provided to adjust the distance between the camera and the object under view. The object under the scope is focused through an eyepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,842 to Leitz et al. discloses a microphotographic apparatus for examining objects with one or both ocular pieces. Attachments are provided for placing a camera on top of the scope. Focusing of the objects are through the ocular unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,087 to Reinheimer et al. discloses an attachment camera for microscopes. A camera holder, with an internal photographic ocular, is a tube positioned between the attachment camera and the binocular tube.
These microscope systems incorporate a camera for photographing an image under the microscope and provide for focusing of objects through an ocular piece. They have limited application for teaching applications or simultaneous viewing of microscope object images by a group of observers. To overcome this limitation the prior art has shown inclusion of video cameras and video monitors in microscope systems.
Video microscope systems generally include a microscope, a video camera coupled to the microscope and a video monitor. The video monitor is utilized for presentation of microscope object images to a group of observers. Video microscopy systems offer an advantage in teaching applications by providing the capability of using a pointer and results in more effective communication since all observers are simultaneously viewing the same image.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,803 to Smart discloses an apparatus and method for detecting malignant cells using two microscopes connected to tv cameras and display screens. The tv cameras scan the microscope images and combine signals from under the two scopes onto a display screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,374 to Miyamoto et al. discloses a surface inspection apparatus including a microscope and tv camera. The tv camera 12 is mounted on top of the lens barrel of the microscope. The system provides a means for automatically focusing objects under the microscope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,138,486 and 5,235,459 to Meyer et al. disclose microscopes. An ocular attachment and an auxiliary port are provided on the microscope for a tv camera.
Other prior art microscope systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,802 to Kramer et al. which discloses an apparatus and process for observing living specimens under a microscope using light optical means. Focusing of the object is through an ocular piece. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,685 to Jinichi Kato et al. discloses a stereoscopic photographing device which uses an optical path changer, i.e. prism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,872 to Parker illustrates a video camera support system wherein the video camera is secured to an adjustable beam for easy transport to different microscopes. French Patent No. 855,205 discloses a microscope with attachment 31 which fits into the top of the microscope at a diagonal angle to the ocular piece.
Thus the prior art has shown that various components including a camera, a video monitor and adaptors for attaching such devices to a microscope are known. However, in the prior art systems a prism body is generally present which changes the direction of light transmitted from the microscope objective lens so that images are observed through an ocular piece. In addition, in adaptors for microscope attachments that fit on top of the ocular piece are typically unbalanced and unstable.
As an alternative, systems in which the prism body is eliminated incorporate multiple attachments, such as a separate tube and separate means for attaching the tube to the microscope body. These multiple attachments are not entirely satisfactory in that they are limited for use on a specific microscope body. The structure of the present video adaptor is a single unitary structure which fits directly onto the microscope body and permits light to be transmitted directly from the objective lens of the microscope to the camera without changing direction. Images are viewed on the video monitor. The adaptor fits conventional or infinity corrected microscopes to produce dedicated video microscope systems. Further advantage over the prior art is in the production of par-focal images on the video monitor of objects placed under the objective lenses of the microscope.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide an adaptor, which does not change the direction of light, for use in combination with a camera, video monitor and a microscope in a video microscope system.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an adaptor comprising a hollow body portion including open top and bottom ends and an interior surface; a first means for coupling the top end to a camera and a second means for coupling the bottom end to a microscope.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide an adaptor that fits conventional and infinity corrected microscopes and enables a variety of dedicated video systems to be produced.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide an adaptor which permits production of par-focal images on the video monitor of objects placed under the objective lens of the microscope.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide video microscope systems which are more stable than the prior art conventional systems.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide video microscope systems where the design of the adaptor proportionally distributes the weight of the components of the system, in particular the camera body, to produce a stable, balanced system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a video microscope system for teaching applications whereby the video monitor presents microscope object images to a group of observers.
A further object of the invention is to interface the video microscope system with a computer system to save images displayed and to add text to the images.